ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 3 (OLD)
Series 3 is the third series of ROBLOX Doctor Who. It premiered on December 31, 2017 and concluded on August 9, 2018. It is based of the British TV show known as "Doctor Who" which is aired on BBC One in the UK and BBC America in the US. Plot Prologue The Commander is questioning himself if him doing what his uncle did in his past before he passed was what he should do. Suddenly, the Commander receives a distress signal. He exits his TARDIS, and finds himself on a Dalek ship. He finds a console panel and downloads data on a chemical weapon known as "The Mist". The Commander then traces the history of the chemical compounds to Earth and lands there. The Mist (The Lonely Timelord–The Portal of Time) The 7th Commander is flying his TARDIS through the Time Vortex and his swears that he will stop the Mist from being released. The TARDIS lands on Earth as the Commander searches for the Mist in a abandoned town. He eventually stumbles upon a secret room used for development of the Mist (which is actually a gas form of the bio-weapon Manticore). Inside, the Commander finds tombs full of Cybermen. After being trapped inside the room for around 50 minutes, his TARDIS suddenly appears and he enters it. The TARDIS lands on Northern Gallifrey, and the Commander stares into the Untempered Schism for a short period of time. He enters the TARDIS once again and begins his search to find the Cybemen and the Mist. CyberSchool (Simulation–Timelords of Past and Future) Waking up on the floor of a school, the Commander is bossed around by a school teacher and he is told to come up stairs for Art. They enter the room, and begin painting, but soon the Commander notices something weird about the Teacher's painting, it resembles the form of something the Commander hasn't met for a while, Cybermen! He is told to sit down for a while, then the bell goes for the next lesson. The Commander goes into the History room and then notices the Teacher is acting oddly, not like a teacher should act. He leaves the room and walks in, revealing the Teacher is in fact a Telosian Cyberman! He runs off and Cybermites begin to chase him, just when it seems safe, the Cybermites jump on him and the Commander is upgraded. The Teacher is restored to his normal self, and the Commander's emotional inhibitor is activated. He starts to chase the Teacher, but the Teacher is soon converted back into a Cyberman. The Cybermen discuss what to do with the Commander and the Teacher and decide they are inferior for the upgrade. The Teacher is restored to his normal self and returned back to his time and place. While The Commander is 90% restored with some remaining Cyber-DNA in his body. He runs outside and notices a portal which can get him back to his world. He runs in and returns back to Earth and his TARDIS awaiting him, he walks and notices somebody has entered, somebody by the name of the Doctor. The Arctic Wind (The Icy Breeze–Never Change Again...) The Commander is sitting in a chair, whilst travelling in The Time Vortex. He puts on some music to cheer himself up, and he also changes his outfit. The TARDIS lands near a snow mountain, the Commander walks and it is freezing, he sees a Arctic Facility and walks towards it. Wondering how to get in, the Commander uses his sonic screwdriver and opens the doors, an elevator arrives and he walks inside and enters a vent. He then finds out where he is, Innovation Arctic Facility, a place visited by the 24th Doctor, when he faced a band of Ice Warriors. He exits the vent and walks down a corridor, where a scientists are being infected by Zombies, the Commander attempts to help, but he is infected and goes after more of the scientists. In his tracks, a scientist shoots him and he is stunned and healed by some of his regeneration energy. In the core room, people are trying to sabotage the core, so the place explodes. The Commander goes to the core room and finds out the people are the infected scientists! Much to his dismay, the Commander runs off and attempts to escape, but he is infected, which he accidentally presses a button and the core begins to explode. 5 minutes later, the Commander escapes and the facility explodes, the Commander sits up in pain and his hands starts to glow, he walks back to the TARDIS and hold off his regeneration. He slightly changes, but a crack in the Multiverse manages to appear and absorb the regeneration energy. He then has a flashback, of that greyed haired man: the Doctor. Attack of the Angels (The Mysterious Traveller–Sayonara) There appears to be a stranger in the Commander's TARDIS, he calls himself Ben. The TARDIS lands at a space hotel, Ben explains he's a time traveller, like him, and he explains he was sent into the Commander's TARDIS, since his ship was blowing up and most of the crew members were dead. The Commander asks where were they heading for, Ben says it was a forest, and it had statues. The Commander grabs his hand, and they go look for the forest, after an hour, they finally find the forest, it hardly has any life. When they find Ben's surviving crew members, they find their bodies, with snapped necks, the Commander knows what they are facing, he turns his back and a Weeping Angel is right behind them, they run up to a temple, where there are more Weeping Angels ready to kill them. They run into a hiding area, where the Commander summons his TARDIS to him, but without them noticing there are more Angels right behind them. The Commander and Ben run into the TARDIS as it quickly de-materialises. Ben decides he wants to go home on Earth, the Commander offers him to travel with him, but Ben refuses and confirms that he would like to go home. The TARDIS lands on Earth and Ben says his goodbyes to the Commander and he exits the TARDIS. The Commander sighs, he is alone again. He soon remembers leaving the 12th Doctor on a pirate ship, the Commander decides to look for his book. Dark Waters (Remembrance of the Doctor–The Final Confrontation) AFTER ATTACK OF THE ANGELS, MULTIVERSE-1 The Commander manages to find his book that he recorded the events that had occurred previously. He then recalls the events completely as he has a flashback. FLASHBACK, MULTIVERSE-1 Coming into the TARDIS, the 7th Commander meets the man from his visions: the 12th Doctor. They start arguing about each other, but they stop after 5 minutes. Shortly after waking up, the two Time Lords find themselves on the supposed death planet of the Doctor: Trenzalore. Then, the 12th Doctor starts emitting regeneration energy from the over-exposure of his time stream, but he holds back the process and runs back into the TARDIS, only to teleport away from the Commander. He arrives at a pirate ship, and stays there alone. The Commander decides to follow him to where he is, and the Doctor isn't very happy about what the Commander has done, they start arguing again, but start talking about Missy. They stop and the Commander goes into the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor to rot. PRESENT DAY, MULTIVERSE-1 After an adventure with the Weeping Angels, and recalling the events that happened, the Commander decides to have a rest and some food. Unaware, the Doctor is posing as an old man, he sees through his disguise, they head into the TARDIS, which starts exploding. Then, just as a man jumps off a high edge, the Commander's regeneration energy begins being drained, which makes his hair what he claims to be "ugly". They head into the Doctor's TARDIS, linking the two TARDISes together, allowing both of them to have the same amount as the other, the Commander changes into his outfit from his encounter with the Cybermen. They head to Gallifrey, and see a handful of cups, the Commander takes one to make his hair not look ugly. THE OOD SPHERE, MULTIVERSE-1 Then, while they are in the Time Vortex, the power goes off and on, over and over again. They fix the problem and arrive at the Ood Sphere, a massive time rupture caused by the creation of the Multiverse causes them to travel into Multiverse-2. THE OOD SPHERE, MULTIVERSE-2 When the Commander is abducted, and he is electrocuted by his handcuffs, it forces him to regenerate into the Multiverse-2 Commander. On the surface, an officer visits the 12th Doctor, who has changed his outfit too, he changes his name to 'Caretaker' to see if the Commander is still alive, he finds him and teleports him into the TARDIS, during this, Officer Ghost is infected by a virus, one the Doctor knows too well, Manticore. He sees Officer Ghost commit suicide, by sawing off his own head. The Commander cuts his hair and the Doctor lands him at a cloud land, and he meditates. The meditation wasn't good enough, as the Commander is now suffering from regeneration trauma. They once again leave, but the Multiverse opens, and both of them are separated, while the Commander is shown his new TARDIS. The Commander steps out of the TARDIS, and is arrested by another officer. PRISON 59, MULTIVERSE-780 He wakes up in Multiverse-780 after a time rupture, looking like his current incarnation. The Doctor is the Commander's prison guard, he catches him after trying to escape a few times, but when the Doctor has to deal with another prisoner, the Commander escapes in a car, and takes refuge on an hill. The Doctor catches him, but his memories come back after the Commander manages to transfer some of his memories into his mind, they go into the Doctor's police car and head for Area 52. They find it is heavily damaged, and look up Manticore, they get no results and they get dragged into Multiverse-56 by another time rupture. THE ARCTIC SHELF, MULTIVERSE-56 They wake up in the Multiverse's version of the Doctor's TARDIS, they hear a voice, they ask the stranger to come towards them, he comes towards them and it turns out the stranger is the 45th Doctor, they start yet another argument, which is about 45's bow tie, they get in and depart to find out information about this Multiverse. They find out the Earth was forced into an Ice Age, for 700 years, the year is the 650th of the Ice Age, most of the humans are dead. They land in a unaffected area, the Commander goes for a swim, but the water contains deadly micro-organisms and begins to freeze but he gets out in time. They land in another unaffected area, but the 12th Doctor takes the TARDIS for his own, The Commander starts to fade away since he is dead in that Multiverse, while the TARDIS is blown up, during the Doctor trying to get the TARDIS back into Multiverse-1. The Commander starts fading again, but the 45th Doctor doesn't fade as quickly, the 12th Doctor is still alive. The Commander and the 45th Doctor get transmitted into Multiverse-1 from the explosion, which ages the 45th Doctor 5 years younger. THE DOCTOR'S SCIENCE FACILITY, MULTIVERSE-1 The 12th Doctor explains that he made this science base, while the Commander and the 45th Doctor were in Multiverse-56, the Commander finds out that his TARDIS is in Florida, which is a few hour journey, they realise Missy is coming for them, and they have to get ready for her arrival. The Commander gives the 45th Doctor an Anti-Manticore Spacesuit, and they head to the Moon, and find a shuttle and a body. The 45th Doctor picks up a Manticore sample, covered in slime, and leaves it in his pocket, they also find Missy's TARDIS, the Commander starts to feel sick and he collapses to the floor, the 12th and 45th Doctors sabotage Missy's TARDIS, they both teleport back to the science base, The 45th Doctor gets changed, as the Commander comes back. The 45th Doctor then oddly vanishes, as Missy arrives to kill them. They start fighting, which destroys some of the base, then the Doctor goes to kill Missy, but the Commander tells him "mercy prevails over my wrath", the Doctor spares Missy, as she decides to stop her evil ways, and when she goes into her TARDIS, it is repaired, and she leaves the Doctor and the Commander. The 12th Doctor takes the Commander back to his TARDIS, and tells him "It's been an honour meeting you." The 12th Doctor smiles and nods his head, also wishing good luck. The 12th Doctor walks in his TARDIS to go on more adventures, eventually leading him to the events of Extremis. The Commander turns around and gazes into the distance before turning towards his TARDIS and smiling.. Cast * Commander_One as the Seventh Commander * KORAYTIMELORD22 as the Teacher * Commander_One as the Twelfth Doctor * Spiderlox2008 as Ben * jasonwisisi as the Twelfth Doctor * Commander_One as Officer Ghost * TheDoctorWhoFacts as the Forty-Fifth Doctor * TheDoctorWhoFacts as Missy Episodes